Violence
by Babis2
Summary: [the GazettE] [AoixUruha] [Oneshot]


**Violence**

Uruha tinha ficado até mais tarde na PSC aquele dia, tinha que resolver uns problemas por lá. Quando finalmente acabou já eram quase uma da manha, e como não havia ninguém para lhe dar carona se viu obrigado a voltar pra casa a pé. Sua casa ficava um pouco longe dali então se apressou em andar.

As ruas estavam vazias, a única coisa que podia ver era três motoqueiros vindo em sua direção. Notando que o objetivo deles era pega-lo correu o máximo que podia tentando se esconder em um beco escuro. Os três foram atrás dele e o colocaram contra a parede.

"Parece que o famoso Uruha esta sozinho hoje hã?" debochava.

"Me solta!" Grunhiu entre os dentes.

"Por quê? Vamos brincar um pouquinho." dizia o chefe deles enquanto fazia sinal para virá-lo de costas para ele.

Uruha se debatia o quanto podia, mas segurado por duas pessoas não conseguiu se soltar.

O motoqueiro chefe se aproximava do ouvido do guitarrista. "Agora começa a minha diversão e a sua dor." Então abaixou as calças que Uruha vestia se posicionando para penetrá-lo de uma vez só.

Uruha soltou um grito de dor que podia jurar que o Japão inteiro ouviu logo em seguida perdendo a consciência. Depois de maltratar o loiro o deixaram jogado naquele beco sujo e escuro.

Por algum motivo Aoi não conseguiu adormecer. Tudo piorou após ter ouvido aquele grito desesperado familiar.

"_Já perdi o sono mesmo não custa dar uma olhada._" Pensou. Então levantou da sua cama e foi até o armário vestir uma regata branca e uma jaqueta bem comprida preta.

Após algumas voltas não percebendo nada de anormal, decidiu caminhar um pouco, suas pernas faziam inconscientemente o caminho a casa de Uruha. Quando viu que tinha alguém jogado em um beco daquela rua. Ao se aproximar notou que era Uruha e foi correndo em sua direção. Ele estava nu e com marcas de agressão, inconsciente. Não pensou duas vezes colocou sua jaqueta nele e o carregou para sua casa.

Chegando lá o depositou sobre a sua cama notando o quão machucado estava ele, tinha sangue entre suas coxas e Aoi logo deduziu que ele havia sido estuprado e espancado.

Lágrimas brotavam nos seus olhos ao ver o amigo assim. Buscou uma bacia com água morna e uma toalha bem macia. Começou limpando o rosto do guitarrista loiro descendo para o seu pescoço e peito, logo chegando ao seu baixo ventre. Com um pouco de receio passou a toalha por ali também limpando o sangue que escorria por suas coxas, pouco tempo depois Uruha estava limpo, mas as marcas de violência ainda permaneciam. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e sem que percebesse já estava com os lábios unidos aos dele, se separou rapidamente, não acreditou no que estava fazendo. O cobriu delicadamente com o cobertor se deitando ao seu lado logo em seguida, queria estar do lado dele quando acordasse.

Pela manha Uruha dava os primeiros sinais de consciência, Aoi logo despertou ao sentir o amigo se mover, levantou-se e ficou observando-o acordar.

"A. Aoi?"-dizia transtornado lembrando-se do ocorrido."–"AH AOI TA DOENDO MUITO!"

O mais alto se desesperava de tamanha dor, Aoi não sabia como agir, nunca tinha visto o amigo assim e ele nem ligava para o fato de estar completamente nu na sua frente.

"Por favor, Aoi faz parar!!!"-o desespero tomava conta de si.

"Calma, vou buscar um comprimido."

"Não! Não me deixa sozinho, fica perto de mim". –puxava Aoi pela mão, este só o abraçou fortemente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." - tentava acalma-lo, mas sentiu um liquido quente e vermelho em suas mãos o que só contribuiu para o desespero do outro.

Uruha chorava muito, agarrava-se cada vez mais a Aoi. Aproveitando que ele estava firme segurando em si se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro entrando no box ligando o chuveiro para que molhasse as costas do loiro para tirar o sangue. Apalpava-o onde alcançava para limpa-lo do suor. Saiu do box e colocou uma toalha sobre o amigo.

"Uru, você precisa me soltar." Pediu para poder seca-lo e se secar. Tempo depois estavam na cozinha comendo alguma coisa.

"Por... Que..." começou receoso. "Você me beijou, quando eu estava dormindo."

"Como sabe que eu te beijei?" Se entregou sem perceber.

"Senti seu gosto na minha boca quando acordei..." ainda com medo de ser xingado.

"O meu gosto?"

"É, um gosto bom de cigarros e menta... E...".

"Me desculpe Uru, eu devia ter pedido para beijar você, somos amigos há muitos anos sabe e eu queria só poder provar o quão gostoso eram os seus lábios, perdoe-me se te magoei." Disse arrependido.

"De forma alguma. Eu sempre gostei de você sabe... Muito."

"Eu também gosto muito de você."

"Não é dessa maneira que eu estou dizendo, quero dizer que estou irreversivelmente apaixonado por você." Uruha esperava que fosse rejeitado, mas invés disso apenas recebeu um sorriso em troca.

"Estava muito na cara, eu sabia que algum dia iria ter que confessar, apenas queria que você o fizesse primeiro." E o seu sorriso se alargou. "É o seu dia de sorte Uru."

"Eu queria dizer que a primeira pessoa em que pensei quando estava sendo violentado foi você, tive tanto medo de não poder te ver de novo." Dizia aos prantos.

Aoi se aproximou dele e roçou seus lábios sem ir mais fundo, mas foi Uruha que aprofundou o beijo. Se beijavam de uma maneira sensual e carinhosa, ambos se moviam numa sincronia perfeita. Se separam ofegantes, Aoi encarou o mais novo com seriedade.

"Vou avisar o Kai que você não vai poder ir ao ensaio alguns dias."

"Vai falar a verdade?" Uruha parecia constrangido.

"Vou dizer que reagiu a um assalto." Sorriu.

"Obrigado." Murmurou.

" É Kai, ele reagiu e bateram nele." Aoi ao telefone impaciente. "Sim ele vai ficar bem, vai passar uns dias aqui em casa.Ta tchau."

"E...?" o loiro estava em expectativa.

"Disse que tudo bem, e mandou melhoras." O moreno tinha um tom calmo e gentil.

Ambos trocavam carinhos e sorrisos, descobrir que um sentimento era recíproco era algo muito bom, passaram muito tempo juntos, se descobrindo.

Era algo magnífico, inexplicável... amor.

"Ah, Kai e os meninos vêem te visitar mais tarde. Estavam muito preocupados com você."

"Hm... Por que não vamos descansar um pouquinho, eu ainda não estou 100".

"Claro."

Se dirigiram para o quarto de Aoi, deitaram-se na cama dele e cochilaram por instantes. A calma daquele lugar foi quebrada pelo som da campainha.

Aoi foi atender preguiçosamente, dando de cara com a figura de Kai, Reita e Ruki.

"E aí? Como ele esta?" Pergunta Kai com certa ansiedade.

"Um pouco traumatizado, mas esta dormindo agora, entrem, vocês devem querer velo."

Os três entraram seguindo Aoi até o quarto do mesmo, onde se encontrava Uruha, dormindo de bruços.

Ao perceber a presença dos amigos no quarto o loiro foi acordando aos pouquinhos, ainda meio sonolento reconheceu o rosto de Ruki a sua frente, com uma cara espantada e um pouco pálido.

"Oi..." Murmurou enquanto se ajeitava na cama.

"V-você ta muito machucado Uru?"

"Calma Ruki, agora eu estou bem..." Deu um breve suspiro. "Eu sei que não vou conseguir guardar a verdade, o que realmente ouve."

"Mas afinal, o que ouve?" Perguntou Reita mais preocupado do que curioso.

"Eu...Eu fui violentado Reita..." Começou a explicar tentando de manter firme. "Eu estava saindo da PSC para ir pra casa, como não tinha ninguém pra me dar carona teria de ir a pé, foi quando três caras me cercaram e..." Começou a soluçar. "Foi tão horrível e doeu tanto!" Entregou-se aos prantos.

Todos se reuniram ao redor dele e deram um abraço em conjunto no guitarrista loiro. Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo. Ate se recomporem novamente.

Depois de uma longa conversa Kai teve que ir embora, pois recebeu uma ligação urgente de Miyavi. Ruki e Reita partiram um pouco depois de mãos dadas, cena que fez brotar um sorriso sacana no rosto de Aoi.

"E então? Sente-se um pouco melhor agora?" Perguntou Aoi de maneira serena.

"Sim... Yuu, dorme abraçado comigo esta noite?"

"Claro, só vou tomar uma ducha, já venho ai."

"Ta."

Quando o moreno voltou Uruha esperava-o acordado lutando contra o sono. Uru parecia uma criança indefesa daquele jeito doce, não é a toa que atrai a atenção de muitas mulheres, e homens também. Ele parecia tão indefeso que sentia que podia o dominar sem esforço. Sorriu com o pensamento e foi se deitar ao lado dele, colocou um de seus braços por cima do corpo do mais alto puxando-o para mais perto de si. Este apenas se encolheu em seus braços buscando proteção, carinho e afeto.

Dormiram dessa maneira, abraçados sem malicia alguma, só a intenção de protege-lo de Aoi e a vontade de ser protegido de Uruha.

Na manha seguinte Uruha acordou sentindo o aroma de algo doce e ao abrir os olhos a primeira coisa que avistou foi a figura de Aoi com uma bandeja em mãos.

"Vim trazer o café pra você." Disse sorrindo.

"Ah, não precisava tanto, mas o que é?" Indagou curioso.

"Torta de limão."

"Hm...Parece gostoso." Disse começando a comer logo em seguida. "E você, já tomou café?"

"Já, não se preocupe." E o sorriso continuava ali.

Tempos depois ambos estavam na sala assistindo TV. Uruha mantinha a cabeça no ombro de Aoi, fechou os olhos levemente apreciando aquele momento, e sentindo o maravilhoso perfume do companheiro.

"Uru?"

"Hm?" Olhou para ele e percebeu um olhar enigmático, seus rostos foram se aproximando devagar, seus lábios se encostaram entreabertos e Aoi aprofundou o beijo de uma maneira provocante, sensual. O mais alto levou as mãos ate os ombros do moreno e este desceu uma de suas mãos ate a cintura do outro enquanto a outra passeava pelas costas do mesmo. Uru se assustou quando a mão de Aoi passou por baixo de sua camisa tocando sua pele macia e quente.

"Você quer parar?" Perguntou Aoi preocupado.

"Eu to com medo." Disse com sinceridade.

"Tudo bem." Disse abraçando-o de maneira confortante. Uruha correspondeu ao abraço, permaneceram assim por um tempo.

"A.aoi, eu te amo, eu te amo muito, mas é que..."

"sshhh...Não fala nada, eu sei, eu também te amo." Uruha só o apertou mais. "Vem vamos dar uma volta, você tem que sair um pouco."

Aoi e Uruha trocaram de roupa, vestiam algo simples bermuda e camiseta. Saíram de mãos dadas do apartamento, caminharam ate uma praça e se sentaram em um dos bancos não sombra.

"Ah, Aoi, eu me sinto tão inseguro, tão exposto dessa maneira. Eu tenho tanto medo."

"Calma Uru, não vai mais acontecer nada, não se preocupe."

"Vamos pra casa, sim." Suspirou.

"Nós vamos almoçar, isso sim. Não tem nada pra comer em casa." Retrucou divertido.

"Ta fazer o que."

Rumaram paro um restaurante conhecido, caminharam ate o local que não ficava muito longe do local onde estavam. Passeavam de mãos dadas recebendo alguns olhares curiosos e recriminantes por não serem reconhecidos. Aoi não parecia ligar para isso, estava feliz e era o que importava, mas Uruha parecia desconfortável com tais olhares.

Finalmente chegaram ao restaurante, entraram e se sentaram numa mesa mais afastada, um ao lado do outro. Estavam num clima incrivelmente leve e romântico ao mesmo tempo, atraindo alguns olhares de curiosos.

"Senhores, sinto muito mas vou ter que pedir para se retirarem do aposento." Disse o gerente se aproximando daquela mesa.

"Por que? Não estamos fazendo nada demais." Retrucou Aoi ofendido.

"Estão _enojando_ os outros clientes."

"QUE ABUSO! Preconceito é crime sabia?" Estourou o moreno. "Vem Uru vamos embora, eu vou processar essa espelunca!" E puxou o mais alto pelo pulso em direção a saída.

"Desculpa..." Disse o loiro à beira das lagrimas.

"Pelo que...?" O tom de Aoi era calmo e preocupado.

"Por lhe causar tantos problemas."

"Não diga isso! Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida!"

Uruha deu um fraco sorriso, mesmo assim um sorriso.

Voltaram para casa, amanha retornariam aos ensaios e tinham muito trabalho pela frente. Mas o trauma de Uruha ainda o perseguia e ele e Aoi não conseguiam aprofundar as caricias. Isso de certa forma não incomodava Aoi, mesmo que ele estivesse em certa crise sexual não queria forçar Uruha a nada.

Chegaram em casa depois de terem lanchado em um lugar qualquer. Aoi jogou-se no sofá tentando se acalmar pelo piti lá no restaurante.

"Eu vou tomar um banho ok?"

"Ta, eu vou ficar aqui."

Uruha se dirigiu ao banheiro despindo-se e ligando o chuveiro no frio, estava totalmente alvo em seus pensamentos.

"_Por que comigo, por que tinha que ter acontecido isso? Agora Aoi esta aflito por minha causa, por eu não poder fazer amor com ele, eu quero, mas tenho medo de me machucar, de magoar meu coração já tão deprimido."_

E pensando nisso que Uruha se pôs a chorar, escorregando as costas pela parede se sentando no chão abraçando os joelhos.

Aoi notando a demora do mais novo se dirigiu ao banheiro notando o estado deprimente que ele se encontrava. A água estava no frio e Uruha roxo pelo tempo que passara ali.

O moreno desligou o chuveiro recebendo a atenção pra si.

"Olha Uru, eu sei que o que você passou foi traumatizante, mas você não pode ficar assim a vida toda, agora se levante e vista-se para podermos dormir." Falou com autoridade, toda aquela aura negativa vinda de Uruha o estava tirando do sério.

Pouco depois Kouyou apareceu de pijamas na porta do quarto de Aoi. Ele estava cabisbaixo e seu olhar era triste. Aoi se aproximou e o abraçou da forma mais carinhosa que conhecia, o guiando para a cama. Precisavam descansar.

"Eu prometo que vou superar isso, me de um pouco mais de tempo."

"Não estou te pressionando, só estou pedindo para que você se ajude." Suspirou. "Não adianta ficar lamentando, só estou dizendo para que você supere e toque a vida pra frente. Assim você só esta se machucando."

"Eu, vou dar o meu melhor!" sorriu de forma pura e verdadeira.

_Três meses depois..._

"Amor, estou terminando de desempacotar a ultima caixa, isso não é maravilhoso?" um sorridente Uruha arrumava alguns objetos sobre a mesa da sala.

"Maravilhoso? É só uma caixa," Responde o companheiro.

"É, mas agora podemos nos sentir realmente em casa, acabou a mudança!" animou-se.

"Essa vida de ´recém-casados´ esta me empolgando muito, eu passaria o resto da minha vida com você."

"E agora só falta uma coisa para eu me sentir completo." Começou o loiro. "Uma longa noite de sexo com o homem que amo."

"Você quer?" pediu receoso.

"Mais que tudo nessa vida!" afirmou.

"Então vamos pro quarto que eu tenho uma surpresinha."

Seguiu o mais velho ate o quarto, lá havia uma garrafa de champanhe, rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo quarto, velas aromatizadas afrodisíacas e tudo mais o que se precisa para uma noite de amor e prazer.

"Não poderia ser mais perfeito." Murmurou Uruha.

"A pode sim." Aproximou-se e enlaçou a cintura do mais novo o beijando com carinho e ternura que terminou aos gemidos na cama.

Separaram-se ofegantes, desabando na cama, Kouyou apoiou sua cabeça no peito de Yuu, os dois suados e a evidencia de seus prazeres espalhados pelo lençol branco. Aoi beija os cabelos de Uruha fazendo-lhe carinhos nas costas.

"Valeu a pena confiar em mim?" perguntou divertido.

"Ah Aoi, se eu soubesse que era assim tão bom, que era tão diferente da primeira vez em que me fuderam."

"Eu não _fodi_ você, nós fizemos _amor_, amor puro e sincero."

"Eu te amo, Shiroyama Yuu!"

"Eu também, Takashima Kouyou."

_Fim_


End file.
